


HIM

by SalemDae_45



Series: drabblechalleng collection [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Eighteen Year Old Will, Gen, Ghosts, Happy halloween, M/M, Pre-Murder Family, Pre-Slash, Seer Will, Vampires, slight Will/Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finally meets one of them, especially Him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIM

William Graham saw _Him_ near a dark alley.

No one was supposed to be out after dusk. Old superstition says that _they_ will come out and no one survived their attack.

But, no one in the village ever saw them. Some even think they don't exist.

But William knew they existed. He couldn't see their soul, but he read their minds.

At least, _His_ mind.

He stood in alley, beautiful and seductive in the darkness. He spoke to him, caressing his body with his dark eyes.

"Come to me, William."

Before he said could say a world, _He_ was gone.


End file.
